


Lullaby

by joyblue



Series: Green Eyed Monster Universe [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, father/daughter bonding moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyblue/pseuds/joyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was times like this that Ned slightly regretted singing the lullaby that was passed down to all the Stark Children. It seemed that out of all the Stark children, only two took the lullaby’s word to heart, and Ned prayed that his daughter will not share the same fate as his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

 

Lullaby  
part of the Green Eyed Monster Universe.  
Standard Disclaimers Apply

Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell tried his best to look stern, but all Arya had to do was look at him with those eyes that was so much like his own and he knew that he would soon yield.

“It wasn’t Jon’s or Robb’s fault. It was mine.”

He looked at his two sons, who stood beside their sister’s bed, still frightened at how they nearly lost Arya because of a prank. It was a silly story, they told Arya that the spirit of the warrior queen Nymeria would only show herself to someone she thought was worthy of her presence, when the moon was round and the light from the moon will shine a path from the Godswood to her lair.  
  
Arya believed her brothers, and when the moon was finally round, she snuck out of her room and made her way to Godswood. It wasn’t until morning that they discovered Arya’s disappearance. When he woke up his two sons to help look for Arya, the boys confessed and Ned ran as fast as he could, and the sight of his daughter, her tiny body huddled underneath the heart tree made his knees tremble as he knelt down to scoop her up in his arms.

Robb refused to let Jon take the sole blame for what happened. Cat was understandably angry at the two brothers, but the look of absolute remorse on their faces and the realisation that they could have endangered Arya’s life was enough punishment.

“Say good night to your brothers, they need their rest as well.”

Arya nodded and raised her arms to Jon and Robb. The two boys gave her an embrace, with Jon giving his little sister a tighter hug.

“I found Queen Nymeria’s lair. She said when I grow up, she was going to make me one of her warriors!”

“Your Lord Husband wouldn’t like that.” Robb chided gently as he ruffled her hair, and Arya swatted his hands away with a scowl.

“I won’t have a Lord Husband!” Arya said as she turned around to look at him. “You’ll let me be a warrior like Queen Nymeria, won’t you?”

“That’s something that needs to be discussed when you are better.” Ned responded with a smile, as the three children said their good byes.

“Do you feel pain anywhere?”

Arya shook her head and winced as she pointed to her head. “Why is it hurting?”

He kissed her forehead again, as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. “You have a fever. You never should have gone to Godswood alone at night, Arya.”

“Ah, our little lady is awake!” Maester Luwin said softly as he approached the bed.

“I’m not a lady!”

Ned and the old man chuckled. “It sounds like our Lady Arya is back.”

He watched as the man who delivered Arya to this world gave his daughter medicine that she scrunched her face at. “She will be fine, Lord Stark. She needs to rest, and no venturing out for a few more days.”

She may have slept for most of the day, but he and Maester Luwin noticed the way her eyes began to droop. The maester left behind a vial and instructed Ned to give Arya a few drops of the herbal medication when she wakes in the morning.

“Rest, when you feel better, perhaps you can take me to Godswood and share with me where Queen Nymeria’s lair is, if you think the great warrior queen would think of me worthy that is.”

Arya looked at him with eyes like his own as she nodded exuberantly. “Of course you are, father!”

Ned chuckled as he pulled the fur over Arya and made sure she was warm. “Go to sleep, sweet girl.”

“Can you sing our lullaby, please father?

“Do you promise to sleep and not sneak out again?”

Arya nodded, a little too quickly for his liking, but Ned could only smile as Arya tried to look as innocent as possible.

_If you didn’t do what you wanted to_   
_If you only did what everybody told you_   
_who would you be?_

_You will always try_   
_You will always fly_   
_You will always look a direwolf in the eye_   
_Take it from me_

_Oh you light up the darkness you glow_   
_don’t give up don’t give in don’t let go_

_For you’re not the victim_   
_the hero will save_   
_not quite the model of how to behave_   
_and you have a voice that is one of a kind you know_   
  
_Oh you light up the darkness you glow_   
_don’t give up don’t give in don’t let go_

Ned’s voice faded out as he watched his daughter’s eyes flutter close. He stayed next to her and gently held on to his daughter’s hands, grateful that she was alive and well. Arya mumbled something as her eyes opened up, and Ned held her small hand a little tighter.

“A bull?” Ned asked, unsure of what his daughter said exactly. Arya just nodded at him, her eyes still hazy.

“Did you find my bull?”

Ned shook his head. “No, sweet girl. Winterfell has not seen a bull in decades.”

“Oh.” Arya said with a frown as she blinked. “Queen Nymeria said she was going to send me a bull to protect me in my quest to fight The Others.”

“Did she?” Ned asked with a sigh, and made a note to speak to his brother Benjen about the stories he wrote to his nieces and nephews.

“But I don’t need to be protected, _I_ will protect the bull when I fight The Others.”

It was times like this that Ned slightly regretted singing the lullaby that was passed down to all the Stark Children. It seemed that out of all the Stark children, only two took the lullaby’s word to heart, and Ned prayed that his daughter will not share the same fate as his sister.

“I’m sure you will.” Ned responded as he looked at his daughter with a wistful smile. She was going to be a force to be reckoned with when she grows up, and he could only pray that she would outgrow the wildness he saw in Lyanna. “Good night, Arya.”

Arya raised up and gave him a kiss on the cheeks before she settled underneath her furs. As Ned walked out of her room, he took one last look at his daughter before he closed the door.

“Good night, bull.”

Ned just shook his head, and thanked the Old Gods Arya was the only one of his children with an overactive imagination.

Far away in King’s Landing, a dark haired, blue eyed boy sneezed.

 

End Chapter

The song ‘Don’t Give Up’ is from the movie Goddess, and I suggest that if you guys could, try and find it so you can listen to the song. It’s such an awesome song, and I could just imagine that if Arya heard that song as a lullaby, no wonder she’s so tough :)

I changed the lyrics for some – instead of direwolf, the original is tiger, and I just used the first part of the song and the end, or else it would be too long. I also can’t find the lyrics on line, so I had to do it the hard way and listen to the lyrics and write it down, so don’t trust the lyrics I wrote too much!

So, this is the first one-shot offshoot of the Green Eyed Monster, more to come! 

**Author's Note:**

> The song ‘Don’t Give Up’ is from the movie Goddess, and I suggest that if you guys could, try and find it so you can listen to the song. It’s such an awesome song, and I could just imagine that if Arya heard that song as a lullaby, no wonder she’s so tough :)
> 
> I changed the lyrics for some – instead of direwolf, the original is tiger, and I just used the first part of the song and the end, or else it would be too long. I also can’t find the lyrics on line, so I had to do it the hard way and listen to the lyrics and write it down, so don’t trust the lyrics I wrote too much!  
> So, this is the first one-shot offshoot of the Green Eyed Monster, more to come!


End file.
